Hose-clips are generally constituted by a metal band, forming a loop, comprising a free end and means for tightening this free end in the vicinity of the other end.
The tightening means are generally constituted by a worm in which mesh slightly inclined notches provided in the thickness of the free end. The rotation of the worm causes the forwards movement of the notches and the meshing of new notches, thus bringing about tightening or loosening of the clip, according to the direction of rotation.
Clips of this type have a major drawback. This drawback emanates from the fact that tightening of the clip and thus the firmness of the connection which it produces introduces human factors which it is difficult to control. In fact it is left to the operator to determine correct positioning of the clip and the intensity of its tightening.
With current clips, it is difficult to control the intensity of the tightening, also on account of the reduction existing between the rotation of the worm and the forwards movement of the free end of the clip and of the friction in this region.
Another drawback of existing clips is that they can be dismantled then refitted, for example when repairing a motor vehicle. Their reliability and firmness are reduced substantially after these repeated dismantling and refitting operations.